The present invention relates generally to book covers and more particularly to an adjustable book cover which can be adjusted to fit and protect a range of books of different sizes.
The prior art related to book covers includes devices which are generally provided in the form of flat sheets. The user is required to fold the ends of the sheet, thereby forming a tube, or a partial tube, having two ends and then insert the covers of a book one at a time into the ends of the tube. In various forms of this type of book cover the surface of the sheet is imprinted with various lines and other indicia to aid the user in folding the sheet into a tube. A disadvantage of this type of book cover is the reliance on friction to maintain the ends of the sheet in the proper folded tubular configuration. Over a period of time, the folded portions of the sheet tend to slide, resulting in a messy appearance and eventual deterioration of the book cover.